moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Świąteczne CreepyTown - Wielka Niespodzianka - Część Pierwsza
Insanity siedziała w „zaciszu” swojego pięknego, nowo odbudowanego domu i czytała jakąś mangę siedząc do góry nogami na fotelu, gdy nagle zadzwonił jej telefon. -Ehh.. – zajęczała dziewczyna i spróbowała się podnieść ze swojej dziwnej pozycji, niestety coś nie wyszło i leżała jak wcześniej – Czy ktoś może mi go podać? – zapytała, ale nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. - A no tak, party było wczoraj.. a może w piątek – zapytała siebie, podniosła się i nagle poczuła straszny ból głowy – A jednak wczoraj.. Ins chodziła po swoim domu co chwilę potykając się o buty, butelki i przypadkowych ludzi którzy po imprezie jeszcze nie odzyskali przytomności. W końcu weszła do kuch skąd dźwięk słychać było najlepiej. - Lodówka… - dziewczyna otworzyła swoje drzwi do raju, ale zamiast zgłębić się w przepiękny świat flaszek, butelek i puszek, szukała swojego telefonu. - Telefoniku… no chodź…. cu..cu.cu..- zacmokała jak do kota – Mam dla ciebie ładowarkę…. – mówiła, a gdy w końcu zrozumiała co mówi strzeliła sobie konkretnego facepalm’a. - Skąd to dochodzi? – Arisu zaczęła wytężać słuch i spojrzała na butelkę ketchupu – Nie… A jednak, dźwięk dochodził z tej właśnie butelki. Dziewczyna wzięła ją do ręki i zaczęła wyciskać Ketchup na podłogę w nadziei że telefon wyjdzie razem z nim. Co dziwne – nie wyszedł. Wkurzona już Ins, wzięła nóż do ręki i brutalnie rozerwała plastikowe opakowanie obryzgując wszystko ketchupem. -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! TERAZ NIE MA JUŻ DROGI UCIECZKI! JESTEŚ MÓJ! – krzyknęła i nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę, która migała przy zdjęciu pijanej Salai z wymalowanymi markerowymi wąsami i pianą we włosach. -Halo? – powiedziała słodziutkim głosem – Salai? - Nie Ins, z tej strony Strange – odpowiedziała piratka po drugiej stronie. - Znowu kradniesz ludziom rzeczy? – zapytała Ins sprawdzając czy ma jeszcze portfel w spodniach. -Nie! To znaczy tak, to znaczy nie wam.. aghh.. pożyczyłam telefon od Salai! Wiesz że ja używam tylko listów – odpowiedziała lekko poirytowana Strange. - Mhm.. jasne, jasne, mnie nie nabierzesz – odpowiedziała jej Ins ze złośliwym uśmiechem - Nieistotne! Za ile możesz być w Vanilla Unicorn? – zapytała dziewczyna. - Nie wiem za 2, może 3 go… - RUSZAJ DUPE I W PODSKOKACH DO BURDELU! – krzyknęła Strange przez telefon, że Ins podskoczyła wzięła płaszcz i wybiegła z domu niczym błyskawica, zapominając wziąć buty. *** - Gdzie ona jest.. – pytała Strange chodząc w kółko wyraźnie wściekła. - A ty co? Okresu dostałaś – zapytała Rets, popijając przy barze martini. Strange spojrzała na nią wściekłym wzrokiem i nie przestawała chodzić w kółko. - Najwyraźniej tak – dopowiedziała Salai przybijając kieliszek wódki z Rets. BC, Noworoczna i Wyjca siedziały przy stoliku najbliżej baru i grały w pokera. - Nowa czemu cały czas wygrywasz?! – krzyknęła BC rzucając swoje karty na stolik bo po raz kolejny przegrała wszystko co wystawiła. - Kobieto nie zauważyłaś że gramy o czekoladę? – zapytała ironicznie Wyjca, patrząc jak mała kotka z słodkim uśmiechem na twarzy zajada się swoją wygraną. - Właściwie to po co nas tu wezwałaś? – zapytała Salai – Widział ktoś mój telefon? – dopowiedziała przeszukując swoje kieszenie i zeszła na czworaka żeby poszukać go na podłodze. - Bo mam wam coś dostarczyć i mogę to oddać dopiero jak już wszystkie będą w komplecie – odpowiedziała piratka. - A złościsz się tak bo…? – zapytała BC zaglądając ukradkiem w karty Nowej, za co dostała od niej kijem baseball’owym po głowie. - Bo sama mam coś dostać a nie mogę tego przeczytać! – krzyknęła i kopnęła w blat baru tak mocno że spadło z niego parę alkoholi. - Widział ktoś mój telefon? – zapytała Salai, wyglądając spod ciemno-fioletowej kurtyny na scenie. - Czemu tak go szukasz? – zapytała Noworoczna – Kupisz nowy. Demonica podbiegła do niej z prędkością światła i złapała za kołnierzyk jej sukienki unosząc małą i przerażoną kotkę do góry. - CZY TY WIESZ CO MOŻE SIĘ STAĆ JAK GO NIE ZNAJDE?! – krzyknęła do niej Salai. - Nie.. – odpowiedziała kotka, a w jej oczach widać było łzy. - RONALD MOŻE ZADZWONIĆ A JA NIE DOBIORĘ, ROZUMIESZ?! Strange zabrała Nową z objęć wściekłej Salai, posadziła przy barze i podsunęła pod nos mleczko i ciasteczka z czekoladą, później próbowała wytrzeć jej łzy chusteczką, ale kotka tylko na nią syknęła, wzięła chusteczkę i wytarła sobie oczy. - Chcesz czy nie chcesz jesteś moją siostrą – powiedziała piratka. - Nie – odburknęła jej kotka, pijąc mleko z kubeczka. W tym momencie przez metalowe drzwi wpadła Ins, cała wysmarowana czymś czerwonym i zdyszana. - Obecna! – krzyknęła i padła twarzą na ziemie. - Ciałem, bo duchem chyba odleciała – powiedziała Wyjca odwracając się na kanapie i patrząc na zdyszaną Arisu- I po drodze chyba kogoś zabiła – dodała patrząc na plamy ketchupu na jej ubraniu. - W końcu! Mogę się dowiedzieć co tam je…- powiedziała Strange, ale urwała, a w jej niebieskich oczach zamigotały świeże łzy. Piratka padłą na ziemie i rozpłakała się, zostawiając kopertę na blacie, którą zaczęła czytać Rets. - Strange, proszę, przekaż koperty które są w środku następującym osobom : Sobie, Insanity, Retsu, Salai, Dj BC, Noworocznej, Wyjcy i… - RACCOON CO TY TUTAJ ROBISZ?! – krzyknęła Salai z szybu wentylacyjnego, tak głośno że wszyscy na nią spojrzeli. - SZUKAM MOJEJ KRAKOWSKIEJ I NIE DRZYJ SIĘ TAK! – odkrzyknęła jej dziewczyna. - Strange, chyba mamy komplet – powiedziała BC wychylając się za blat baru i patrząc na Strange leżącą w pozycji embrionalnej. Strange podniosła się z dumą i otrzepała z kurzu na podłodze. Dziewczyna podeszła do stalowej rury prowadzącej do szybu wentylacyjnego. Salai upadła twardo na ziemie, na szczęście Raccoon zamortyzowała upadek. Piratka podała połowę kopert Nowej, a kotka wzięła je jednym szarpnięciem, dziewczyny rozdały kopertę każdej z obecnych. - Może mi ktoś przeczytać moją? – zapytała Ins nadal leżąc na twarzy. Po przeczytaniu dziewczyny miały różne reakcje: Nowa się zarumieniła, Strange zemdlała, Salai i Raccoon przeczytały i wróciły do poszukiwania swoich skarbów, Wyjca tylko się uśmiechnęła, BC zrobiła minę wtf, a Ins wciąż leżała i umierała z ciekawości i bólu od uderzenia. Salai przeszukała Strange. W jej kieszeni znalazła swój telefon i zaczęła się do niego tulić jak do misia. Natomiast Wyjca podeszła do Ins wzięła jej zaproszenie i przeczytała na głos: '' Droga'' Insanity!' Dostąpiłaś zaszczytu bycia zaproszoną na pierwszy w historii świąteczny bal! To że otrzymałaś zaproszenie oznacza tyle, że jeden z „mężczyzn” w naszym pięknym mieście wybrał Cię jako swoją partnerkę na wigilie. Twój partner pojawi się w noc tuż przed wigilią żeby zabrać Cię na bar w złotej karocy, a tak na serio prawdopodobnie wynajmie taksówkę.' Obowiązkowy ubiór to suknia za kostki, nie musi być szeroka, byle by zakrywała nogi, na górze możesz mieć co chcesz. Spokojnie, nie tylko ty musisz się wysilić! Twój partner musi mieć obowiązkowo muszkę lub krawat.' Więc życzę Ci miłej zabawy z wybieraniem sukni i ogólnymi przygotowaniami!' Pozdrawiam, Twoja uszata ' RebelBunny' PS. Ja się pod tym nie podpisuję '''RebelRat''' Dopisek autorki : Jeśli jeszcze ktoś chciałby pojawić się w opowiadaniu, proszę o pw na czacie, zadam pare pytań a osoba się pojawi ;) (tylko mężczyźni, wybaczcie dziewczyny) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Świąteczne CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures